


Tumblr Prompt Fills

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durincest and gen prompt fills originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fíli/Kíli, Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to fulfill the prompt Fili/Kili And even though my feet are trembling Every word I say comes stumbling I will bare it all.

Kíli bit his lip as he watched his brother talking with some acquaintances at the bar. He tried to tell himself that it was natural for others to be drawn to Fíli, their golden prince, and it would be rude if Thorin’s heir were to ignore all others in favor of his odd younger brother. But Kíli rather wished that tonight of all nights he could have his brother to himself for a bit. Let the hangers-on and admirers swoop in after Kíli’d had his say and been rejected once and for all.

Finally Fíli returned to their table, bearing two tankards with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Got caught up with some customers asking about an order at the forge,” he said, sitting kitty-corner to Kíli at the small table and passing him a drink. “Don’t ask me why they couldn’t see me while I was actually at the forge rather than accosting me at the tavern.” He laughed a bit and Kíli tried for a smile. Fíli seemed to notice something was off.

“Is anything bothering you, brother?” Fíli asked, taking a long draught of his ale but keeping his eyes on Kíli.

Kíli went still for a moment. Presented with the perfect opening, all his carefully thought out plans and grim resolutions were swallowed by cowardice. But he had to say something. He’d promised himself he’d finally say something. He couldn’t stand living like this, keeping something this big a secret from Fíli. But how could he tell his brother he was in love with him?

But he was taking too long to answer. Fíli was starting to actually look concerned. “D’you suppose I’ll ever find someone?” he blurted out, and immediately wished he could take it back. Why, why, why would he say something like that? He sounded like a whiny adolescent!

Fíli, meanwhile, looked startled. “What do you mean someone?” he asked. He had that look in his eye; he wasn’t going to drop this.

Kíli blushed, lowering his gaze. He’d already opened his big mouth, might as well make the best of it. “It’d be nice, wouldn’t it, having someone special? A…a lover, I suppose. Don’t you think?” He looked up at Fíli through his bangs. He was trying for seductive, but he had a sinking feeling it was coming off as more insecure.

Fíli did not look seduced. In fact, he was frowning and scowling at his tankard. “Have someone in mind, do you?” he asked brusquely.

Kíli’s stomach dropped. This wasn’t going well. “Does it matter?”

Fíli looked up, clearly surprised. “What do you mean? Course it matters.”

Kíli gave a bitter laugh. “Well, I’m a bit of a laughingstock, aren’t I? What dwarf would want me?” Why would you want me?

Fíli stared for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Kíli squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with the protracted silence. “Kíli, you…you’re amazing. You’re strong, and brave, and kind, and any dwarf would be lucky to have you.” And that look on Fíli’s face, the one he always got when he said nice things to Kíli, that was the reason Kíli maybe held out a little hope for his confession.

And at the moment that look was what made Kíli swallow and forge on. “Any dwarf?” he asked, mouth going dry as he stared unwavering at his brother’s face.

Fíli put his tankard down. “That’s what I said,” he answered slowly, keeping his eyes on Kíli’s.

Kíli licked his lips, noticing Fíli’s eyes dip down to his mouth for a second. Now or never. “What about you?” he asked, so softly he wasn’t completely sure Fíli heard him. “Would you be lucky, if it were you I wanted?”

Fíli’s eyes widened, and he gripped the table in front of him. “Is this a joke?” he demanded, his voice hoarse and desperate. “I did not think you could be so cruel, but if this is a joke you tell me now.”

Kíli’s breath had left him in the shock of Fíli’s reaction; he wasn’t sure he could get enough air into his lungs to answer. “Never,” he gasped, “I’d never joke about this.”

And then Fíli was leaning over, closing the distance between them and they were kissing. The edge of the table dug into Kíli’s side and he almost overbalanced. It was the most amazing kiss of Kíli’s life. And it ended all too soon.

But they were yet in the middle—well, the edge—of a very public tavern, and Kíli could understand the urge to keep this something just between them for now. He was reassured by the possessive press of Fíli’s palm against his own and the steadiness of Fíli’s gaze as it met his. They had much yet to talk about, in the dark and privacy of their own bedroom, but for now it was enough.


	2. Bofur gen, Loyalty and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Could we see a Bofur story?"

If asked, Bofur would say that he joined the quest for the free beer. If pressed, he might admit to wanting a bit of adventure, and he certainly wouldn’t turn down whatever reward might be waiting at the end.

He wouldn’t talk about watching a young Prince return from battle a King, transformed by tragedy and loss, his family decimated around him. He wouldn’t talk about seeing history being made, the way he’d rallied the army on the brink of destruction. He wouldn’t talk about his cousin returning to them, damaged maybe, but alive, undoubtedly alive.

He’d not mention watching two young dwarflings, the hope and joy of their people, grow into fine young lads and worthy warriors. He’d not mention sneaking them little gifts from his toy stall on their name-days, or Durin’s Day, or when one of them looked particularly upset. He’d not mention the pain of seeing the proud Princess of Erebor brought low by grief, and then stand upright as she bade farewell to the last of her family, uncertain of ever seeing them again. And he’d not mention if he might have made a promise, quietly to himself, that she would see them again.

He’d never admit the longing he has to see his father’s grave, the grave left behind in Erebor. He’d never admit to seeing in the instant when a fellow-miner had brought the news that his father had died in the mines of Erebor how his mother’s eyes had lost their light, never again to regain it. How she had made do, after the dragon, without a place to focus her grief and longing, how they had begun to affect her in her everyday goings-on instead.

He would say nothing about his brother’s children, how they were accustomed to less, just from living in Ered Luin and never knowing the plenty of Erebor. He would say nothing about his hopes for making a better life for them, about how much he loved them, more dearly and fiercely than he had ever thought himself capable of. He would say nothing of doing anything, absolutely anything, for them, even taking on a dragon.

And then the journey was over, and the Mountain and all it held reclaimed. Bofur followed the King he had grown to love and revere into battle, defending his home for the first time. He followed the princes he had adored as children and grown to respect as adults, the young dwarves who inspired loyalty and easy camaraderie. And he watched as all three fell in battle, as their bright lights were all too soon and all too swiftly extinguished. As his unspoken promise was broken with nothing he could do.

And Bofur said nothing once again as his comrades—and perhaps, now, even friends—mourned their fallen family. For he and his brother and his cousin were the only ones not tied by blood to their King; it was not their right to act as though they were, no matter how deep his grief cut. He did not see it as his place to interfere when Dain, the selfsame Dain who had refused Thorin his assistance in retaking Erebor before their journey, took the throne.

But it wasn’t all doom and gloom. Life went on, as it had when his father had died, as it had when they lost their home, as it had after Bifur’s injury. Bofur found his father’s grave in the shifting and clearing of the ruins Erebor had become, and was able to pay his proper respects for the first time in decades. Was able to bring his younger brother to pay respects to the father he had barely known. It did bring him some measure of peace, insufficient though it now seemed.

And Dain, for all Bofur’s misgivings, seemed inclined to treat their Company with proper respect. Neither Bofur nor Bombur had any interest in nor head for politics, and so declined the Council positions, but they were given their fair due of the treasure. It was enough, more than enough, to provide for Bombur’s sprogs, that they would never want for anything ever again.

The sight of their faces when they arrived back to Erebor and saw their new home, their father and old uncle and cousin all dressed in finery, was the sweetest of Bofur’s life.

So he lived the rest of his days in comfort. He knew, whenever he should hunger for the adventure of another long journey, there was always an open place for him at a fireplace in a hole in the ground. And while there were things he never spoke about, and a king and his heirs he would always mourn, well, now there were those who understood.

He was content.


	3. Fíli/Kíli, Morning snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli/Kíli drabble written without a prompt.

Fíli slowly opened his eyes in the golden sunlight of morning. He shifted slightly, waking up, and smiled at the sleepy sound from his shoulder. Kíli was still out, and Fíli took the rare moment of stillness to appreciate the shadow cast by his eyelashes, the curve of his stubble-dusted jaw. He carefully tucked a few stray locks behind Kíli’s ear, and his hand lingered in the dark hair, gently stroking for a moment.

Eventually, Kíli began to stir as well. Fíli smiled and watched him slowly become aware, twitching and murmuring into Fíli’s shoulder. Finally his eyes blinked open, and he looked up into Fíli’s face with a bleary gaze.

“Mornin, Fee,” he said, voice still rusty with sleep.

“Morning, Kee,” Fíli responded with a fond grin, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Kíli hummed in response, granting Fíli a sleepy smile in return.

“You feel like breakfast yet?” Kíli asked, belying his words by snuggling back down on Fíli’s bare chest.

Fíli wrapped an arm around Kíli’s shoulder, burying his nose in Kíli’s hair. “I could eat,” he said agreeably, making no move of his own to dislodge his brother or get up.

Fíli felt rather than saw Kíli’s grin. “Ought to bring me breakfast in bed,” Kíli said, “after what I let you do to me last night.”

“Cheeky,” Fíli snorted. But he jostled Kíli off and rolled out of bed, padding from their room to the sound of Kíli’s laughter.

He was momentarily stymied by the prospect of cooking naked, but managed to find an apron and had eggs and bacon ready in good order, with thick slices of their mother’s homemade bread. He prepared two plates and carried them back to Kíli.

Fíli stopped in the doorway, arrested by the sight of Kíli spread out and dozing again, blankets kicked to the end of the bed. He lay on his stomach, hugging the pillow he was resting his head on, his body totally lax in slumber once more. Fíli’s eyes traced his body, from the wild spread of his hair over the slope of his muscled back and the enticing swell of his backside, all the way down the curves of his thighs and calves.

A possessive heat warmed through Fíli’s body, and he set the full plates down with a clatter. Kíli’s head jerked up with a start at the noise, but Fíli was already blanketing Kíli’s body with his own, pressing kisses to his shoulders as he ran his hands down his sides firmly. Kíli made a pleased sound and arched back against him. For a moment, anyway.

“Is that bacon?” he asked suddenly, freezing underneath Fíli. Fíli sighed and rolled his eyes, letting Kíli up before he found himself thrown across the room.

He sat next to his brother with his own plate, amused by the little noises of pleasure Kíli made while eating. He pressed a kiss to Kíli’s temple, earning him a bright grin in response, and settled in, focusing on his own breakfast and the warm weight pressed against his side.


	4. Durin family gen, A New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unprompted gen, Kíli's birth.

Thorin winced as another almighty holler sounded from Dís’s room. Víli paused in his pacing to shoot another worried look at the door.

“Leave off, brother,” Thorin advised. “Such shouts bode well. Dís is still strong and fighting.”

“And I suppose you’ve attended so many birthings you fancy yourself an expert,” Víli snapped. Thorin raised his brows, but did not comment on his brother-in-law’s unusual temper. Allowances must be made in such a situation.

They waited in silence for some time more, for what felt like hours and hours without end. Finally, Dís’s screams, still strong but growing weaker (Thorin hoped through simple exhaustion), were joined by the high-pitched wails that signified the arrival of the child at last.

Víli came to a stop as Thorin got to his feet, the two of them standing shoulder to shoulder before the still-closed door. Thorin could feel the tension vibrating through his sister’s husband, but knew he had no room to judge, not when the anticipation thrummed through his own muscles as well.

Thorin felt a moment of sympathy for the apprentice midwife who opened the door to admit them as Víli barged past her, but his own eagerness to see Dís and the little one overrode his manners. He smiled as he watched Víli embrace Dís, and full-out grinned when the midwife handed the tightly-wrapped bundle to Víli, who laughed in delight and relief.

Dís held a hand out to Thorin. “It’s a boy, brother,” she said. “You have another nephew.”

“What will you call him?” Thorin asked, approaching the bed and taking his sister’s hand.

“Kíli, I think,” she said, smiling at her husband and child. “I’ll have a matched set.”

Thorin snorted, and their conversation was cut short by Víli coming to hand the babe off to Dís for his first feeding. Thorin caught a glimpse of a dark head as Dís settled him properly.

The midwife and her apprentice and attendants were bustling about, presumably cleaning and packing things away, but Dís called out before they left, “I will need one of you to watch Kíli for me tomorrow.”

Thorin and Víli exchanged a mystified look as the midwife assured Dís she would attend to the task herself. Seeing their confusion, Dís said simply, “I want some time with Fíli first, to ease him in to the idea of sharing our affections with his little brother. Will you bring him to me, Thorin? In the morning?”

Thorin agreed easily, and shortly after took his leave to allow the little family some privacy.

~*~

Thorin opened the door and followed at little Fíli’s heels as the boy walked in to visit his mother. Per Dís’s instructions, the baby—little Kíli—was with the midwife in the other room, and only Dís and Víli were present to greet their son. Víli was grinning widely, and Dís smiled and stretched her arms out when she saw Fíli.

Fíli, though, paid no mind to his parents. He looked around the room curiously, peering into the corners. Finally he turned to his mother, tiny fists on his hips, and demanded, “Where’s my baby?”

Dís stared. Thorin stared. Víli tried to hastily stifle his laughter.

“Your baby?” Dís managed, arms falling to her sides.

Fíli nodded eagerly. “Uncle said. He said I have a baby brother now. Where is he?”

Dís rolled her eyes and glared over at Thorin, who could only shrug helplessly. Víli, meanwhile, was still chuckling. “I’ll go fetch him for you, shall I?” he said to his son, clapping Thorin on the shoulder as he left the room.

Thorin helped Fíli clamber onto Dís’s bed, where he finally seemed to remember he actually had missed his mother the previous night. Dís indulged his affections and helped to settle him into what she deemed the proper position to hold the baby. He was nearly vibrating with excitement by the time Víli returned.

“This is your baby brother, Kíli,” Víli said softly, placing the infant in Fíli’s waiting arms. “Now, be careful, you have to watch his head—”

“Let them be,” Dís interrupted gently, smiling to see the awe on Fíli’s face as he examined his new brother. All three adults watched in silence for a few moments before she addressed her son again. “Well, my darling? Does he meet with your approval?”

Fíli gave a solemn nod, not even looking away from Kíli’s still-sleeping face. “He’s perfect,” he assured her, and Thorin couldn’t help his grin.


	5. Fíli/Kíli or gen, Upset Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unprompted, can be read as durincest or gen; Kíli is upset and Fíli comforts him.

Fíli knew something was wrong the moment he entered the house. There was Kíli’s bow, and there were his boots, but Kíli himself was nowhere to be found. “Mama?” he called, removing his own boots by the door, “Is Kíli here?”

“In your room,” she answered, coming to greet him. “You should talk to him.”

Fíli nodded, stomach sinking. He wasn’t hurt; Mama wouldn’t be so calm if he were hurt. But something was wrong.

So he wasn’t particularly surprised when he opened the bedroom door to find Kíli curled up in Fíli’s bed, facing the far wall.

“Kee?” he asked, coming to sit on the bed next to him. “You okay?”

Kíli shrugged, but didn’t answer. Fíli regarded him for a moment, then clambered over his body and lay down facing him. “What’d they say?” he asked softly, taking in his brother’s glassy eyes and furrowed brows.

Kíli was silent for a few minutes. Fíli waited him out. “D’you think I’m stupid, Fee?” he asked finally, voice small.

Fíli frowned, and shoved down his righteous fury at whoever had made his Kíli ask such a question. “No,” he said firmly, taking hold of Kíli’s hand. “You aren’t stupid. What happened?”

Kíli stared at their joined hands, not meeting Fíli’s eyes. “There was no—no attack. Just comments. How fortunate that Thorin has enough help in the forge that I needn’t worry over the complexities of the business. How lucky that you were born first and I’ll not have to worry my ‘pretty little head’ about ruling. And they whisper to each other, so that I don’t know whether they mean for me to hear, saying that at least…at least I’ve a comely enough face, shame about the beard of course, and I’m loyal enough to follow what direction I am given.” As he spoke, his face reddened with shame. Fíli felt rather like going after whoever had so insulted his brother, but reigned in his temper. Kíli needed him.

“They don’t know what they’re talking about,” he replied, voice soft and even but absolutely certain. “You are bright and intuitive, and you might not be the best with books and letters but you are a fine tactician, which I think is much more practical and helpful.” Fíli inched closer and wrapped and arm around Kíli’s shoulders, pressing a chaste kiss to his brow. “You’re wonderful, and I love you,” he said, feeling helpless and powerless and not sure exactly how to make things better.

But Kíli sighed a bit and relaxed into his embrace, his own arm inching around to Fíli’s back. For them, that night, he would have to trust that it was enough.


	6. Fíli/Kíli, Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fíli/Kíli dancing maybe? With Thorin watching them?"

The music was loud, rhythmic, joyous, and above all, enticing. It passed through the skin and infiltrated muscle and bone, compelling even the most staid and respectable Dwarf to tap his toes and nod along to the beat. Thorin Oakenshield was no exception, and to his surprise he found himself bobbing his head and actually watching the dancers, rather than tucking himself away and drinking with Dwalin as was his wont.

So he was somewhat taken aback to see his nephews in the thick of the dancers, very unmistakably dancing together. He watched them whirl apart and then back, keeping pace admirably to the quickening tempo, not seeming to miss a step of the dance.

He knew of their love for one another, of course. He doubted anyone could spend any length of time with the two of them together and remain unaware. But to see them express it so openly, and to see the smiles on the faces of those watching them, brought a lightness to Thorin’s heart that was unfamiliar.

The music beckoned all in the hall to dance; even a trodden-down would-be king. But it was a night for youth, and joy, and love. Thorin could relegate himself to the sidelines and allow his sister-sons to enjoy the bloom of their youth together, if only for the night.


	7. Fíli/Kíli, Modern AU, Fíli home from college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fíli/Kíli, modern au, maybe Fíli goes far away for college b/c of pressures of the Durin name but Kíli feels betrayed? Reunion afterwards?"

Kíli lay on his bed, listening to his music and aggressively ignoring any sounds that might have filtered up from downstairs. He had absolutely no interest in hearing about Fíli’s semester. And no way was he curious about his brother’s new friends. And he especially didn’t want to hear about any possible girlfriends. Or boyfriends, for that matter, though he doubted his mother would ask about that.

He was so focused on not overhearing anything from downstairs that he missed the approaching footsteps and nearly fell off his bed at the knock on his doorframe. His head whipped around and he saw Fíli standing there, looking uncomfortable but giving him a small smile.

Kíli scowled and rolled over, turning his back to the door. He heard Fíli walk in and felt him sit on the edge of the bed. He wanted to scream at him to get out, but at the same time he didn’t want to—couldn’t—talk to him. But when he felt a hesitant touch on his shoulder he had no problem jerking away.

“Hey, Kíli,” Fíli murmured, and Kíli squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt to hear his brother’s voice saying his name again. They hadn’t spoken at all for over a month, not since Fíli had said he wasn’t coming home for Thanksgiving.

“I...I haven’t see you in a while,” Fíli tried when Kíli didn’t respond to his initial greeting. And oh, Kíli had never, never been any good at ignoring his brother.

“And whose fault is that?” he snapped, still not looking at Fíli. He wasn’t sure if he’d end up folding entirely or snapping and punching him if he had to look at his face, but he didn’t want to find out.

He heard Fíli shift and sigh a bit. “We’ve had this argument before,” he said.

Kíli frowned, incensed by the overly patient tone. “Don’t treat me like a child,” he snapped, resisting the urge to flip around and glare at his brother.

“Well what do you want me to do? Drop out? Go to community college so I can live at home?”

If Fíli had sounded contemptuous, or angry, Kíli might have been able to stay pissed off. But Fíli sounded beaten down and sad, and Kíli could feel his temper draining away in spite of himself.

“You could’ve come home for Thanksgiving,” Kíli grumbled, determined to get the last word.

“I wanted to,” Fíli said, and Kíli could hear the smile in his voice. “I had work to do, though. It was harder than I was expecting, and I really just didn’t have the time to fly all the way home and then all the way back out in one long weekend. And what do you think Thorin would say if I flunked my first semester?” He let Fíli settle his hand at Kíli’s hip, thumb gently sweeping up under the hem of his shirt. Kíli shivered slightly. “I missed you, though,” Fíli said, lowering himself to the bed behind Kíli, keeping his hand in place at Kíli’s waist. “I missed you all semester, you know. I’ve missed you since I left, you know? And I hate it when you’re mad at me.”

He kept shifting incrementally closer, until he was properly spooning Kíli, and his hand slid down so that his arm was wrapped around Kíli and squeezing him tight. Kíli sighed and relaxed back into his hold.

“I missed you too,” he said, turning over to face Fíli, reaching up to cup his face and give him a real welcome home kiss at last.


	8. Fíli/Kíli or gen, Sick Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fíli caring for a sick Kíli, or the other way round…just some fluff & cuddles :)"

Kíli curled into a ball under the blanket, another vicious cough racking his body. He’d been relegated to his bed, too weak to work. Too weak for a Dwarf. If he were any kind of proper Dwarf, he’d never have gotten sick in the first place.

Lost in his bitter thoughts and body still convulsed with coughs, Kíli didn’t hear the footsteps, nor the door of the room creaking open. So the additional weight on the mattress and the hand rubbing his back to soothe his cough came as a surprise.

When Kíli was finally able to breathe again, Fíli leaned down, his lips to Kíli’s ear as he stroked his brother’s hair. “How are you? Worse or better than this morning?” he murmured.

“Worse,” Kíli croaked, eyes fluttering shut as Fíli continued petting him. He missed the concerned frown that passed over his brother’s brow.

“Maybe I should go for a doctor,” Fíli said softly, mostly to himself.

“No!” Kíli cried, sitting up and latching on to Fíli’s arm. Dizziness from the sudden movement made him pause for a moment, breathing deeply, as his brother moved to help him stay upright. “Please don’t go,” Kíli gasped finally. “I’ll be fine. There’s no need for a doctor.” A real Dwarf wouldn’t need a doctor. He shuddered to think of the whispers in the marketplace if it got out that the delicate youngest of Durin’s line had been fallen low by disease.

“All right, all right,” Fíli soothed. “But if you’re not feeling better by morning, I’m going.”

“Fine,” Kíli acquiesced, too tired to argue further as he slumped into his brother’s hold. Fíli shifted up the bed, lowering Kíli back down and lying next to him. Kíli hummed and pressed close to his brother, and Fíli tightened his hold in response.

With Fíli warm against him, rubbing his back in long strokes and brushing back his hair, he soon managed to fall into a true and peaceful sleep.


	9. Fíli/Kíli, Caught in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fíli/Kíli in a rainstorm :)"

Possibly it hadn’t been the best idea to come so far out in the woods when a storm threatened. And probably when the rain started they should have headed back. If they had, Kíli reflected, staring at the rushing water in front of him, they wouldn’t be stuck on the wrong side of what was normally a fairly slow trickle.

“What d’you think?” he asked Fíli, shouting to be heard over the dull roar of the rain and the creek.

“Better to wait it out,” Fíli replied, eyeing the opposite shore warily. “Oughtn’t risk it if we don’t have to.” Kíli nodded in agreement and they turned as one from the edge of the creek, seeking shelter to wait out the storm by unspoken agreement.

It wasn’t long before Kíli found a small cave, cramped quarters but reasonably dry. The two of them crowded in and stripped off their wet coats and boots, Fíli urging Kíli out of his wet trousers as well. They huddled together against the wall of the cave, as far as they could get from the mouth.

“Wish there was wood. Fire would be good right now,” Kíli complained.

Fíli grinned. “I could warm you up,” he breathed into his brother’s ear, hand inching up his thigh.

Kíli laughed and pressed closer, leaning over to kiss him. “Well, we’ve got to pass the time somehow,” he whispered against Fíli’s lips.

And when the rain finally eased and petered to a stop, the two of them were curled together in the back of the cave, sound asleep.


	10. Fíli/Kíli, Thunder Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "What really happened when pony’s disappeared or after the incident with the rock giants."

Princes did not collapse in the middle of a crisis because their brother—their One—was torn away from them. They did not freeze up and require those around them to practically carry them to safety. They did not stare in mute horror as the one they loved above all others, their strength and their heart, appeared to die before their eyes. They did not collapse into helpless sobs because there was nothing they could do.

And because Kíli was a prince, and a warrior fully grown, he pushed aside his heartache, pulled himself up, and followed Thorin and the rest to take stock of their party, or what remained of it. He ignored the terror and the desperate hope he feared would prove in vain. And when he made his way around the bend and found Fíli getting to his feet, dazed but apparently unharmed, he did not fall to his knees in relief. He may have gripped his brother's arm a bit too tightly, to reassure himself of his other half's survival, and Fíli may have paused for just a moment to press their foreheads together, offering a moment of comfort to them both. But they fell into line quickly enough with the rest of their party, scouting out the cave to ensure they were the only inhabitants.

But once all were safe, tucked into their bedrolls in the shelter of a dry, if cold, cave, then it was just Fíli and Kíli, for a moment at least. And if anyone took notice, no one made mention of how desperately they held each other close, nor of the quiet sobs muffled in the front of Fíli’s jacket, nor of the way they interlaced their fingers when at last they rolled apart.


	11. Fíli/Kíli, First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "How about some Fíli/Kíli fluff? Like a first kiss? (which can turn into more if you want :D)"

Fíli took a deep, shuddering breath. His eyes darted down to Kíli’s mouth. He was biting his lip. Fíli stared, entranced, at the contrast of the pearly white of Kíli’s teeth and the pink of his lips. He imagined taking his brother’s face in his hands and soothing the indent left with his own tongue.

He was so focused on Kíli’s mouth that he hardly noticed his brother inching closer. And suddenly Kíli was there, sharing his breath, only a few scant inches from his face. And before he knew what was happening, Kíli had closed the space and kissed him.

It was wholly chaste and lasted only for a moment, so brief and gentle that Fíli scarcely felt it. He’d have questioned whether it had truly happened at all and wasn’t a daydream if not for the way Kíli ducked his head and avoided his gaze.

“Kíli?” he asked, confused, trying not to hope too much, to read too much into things. It could have been a brotherly kiss, a simple gesture of affection, though truthfully it had been far gentler than was their wont.

Kíli flushed, refusing to meet Fíli’s eyes. “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you, brother. But you…you look at me sometimes, I thought…but I was mistaken, we need never speak of this—”

Fíli cut him off by drawing his face up and kissing him, this time slotting their mouths together firmly and unmistakably. Though it was still chaste, it was impossible this time to mistake the restrained passion for brotherly.


	12. Fíli/Kíli, Prequest Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Some Fíli/Kíli fluff? Maybe prequest when ki is really anxious; fi takes his mind off things. :)"

Fíli accepted the drinks with a grin, turning back to the corner he had left his brother. Kíli had been surprisingly downtrodden all evening; Fíli had rather expected they would be celebrating their inclusion on their uncle’s quest tonight, but apparently Kíli was not so inclined. There might be a chance to salvage some good spirits from the evening, though, if he could just get his brother to talk.

He slid in next to Kíli, placing one of the mugs of ale in front of him and knocking their knees together gently under the table. Fíli let his brother drink for a moment in peace before broaching the topic.

“I would think you could muster a smile at least,” Fíli said, trying to keep his tone light. “We’re finally getting what we’ve always wanted, aren’t we? A chance to prove ourselves.”

Kíli snorted. “You are, anyway. Only reason I’m being allowed along is because they all know I’ll just follow anyway. At least this way they’ll be able to keep an eye on me.”

Fíli blinked. Such bitter words were unlike his brother. “Are you stupid?” he asked bluntly, eyeing Kíli when he flinched at the insult but didn’t retaliate. “That’s ridiculous. Where would you get an idea like that?”

Kíli kept his gaze resolutely downward, staring into his drink, though Fíli had half-turned to face him. “I…I heard Dwalin talking to Thorin and Balin, earlier. After Thorin told us.”

Fíli sighed, cupping Kíli’s cheek and leaning forward to catch his gaze. “He was joking, Kee. And Dwalin had nearly as much of a hand in raising us as Thorin did; it’s to be expected that he still looks upon us as children.”

Kíli’s eyes were still downcast, so Fíli leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. “You will prove him wrong,” he said, voice low. “You are an accomplished archer and warrior. You will do your family proud.”

Kíli’s hand came up to grip Fíli’s wrist as his eyes slipped shut. He shuddered slightly. “We should go home,” he murmured, “for there are far too many prying eyes here.”

He pulled back and gave Fíli a small smile. It wasn’t quite the jubilation Fíli had wanted to pull out of him, but it was a start. And after all, he had all night.


	13. Fíli/Kíli, Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fíli and Kíli, making out all adorably and just wanting to be close."

Kíli shifted closer, straddling Fíli’s thighs as he wound his arms around his brother’s neck, groaning slightly as their tongues brushed together. Fíli moaned in response, pressing his hand to the small of Kíli’s back to bring him closer still, until they were flush against one another. He threaded his fingers through Kíli’s hair, keeping him in place as they kissed.

Kíli was a welcome weight in his brother’s lap, grounding Fíli even as Fíli’s hands at Kíli’s waist and in his hair kept Kíli grounded in turn. They rutted together slowly, lazily, neither really trying to get off but both enjoying the slow, rolling pleasure. Kíli shifted and Fíli whimpered at the sensation, pulling his hair lightly in protest.

Kíli broke off with a sigh before they could lose themselves in the intensity. Fíli cupped the back of his head and pressed their foreheads together, noses brushing together as they panted and regained their equilibrium.


	14. Fíli and Kíli gen, Stuck in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Oh no! Kíli’s stuck in a tree!", gen babies version because I couldn't make up my mind how I wanted to approach it.

“Fee!”

Fíli’s head whipped up, woken from his dozing by the call. “Kee?’ he said, looking around for his brother and growing more and more worried as he couldn’t find him. He was meant to be watching his younger brother; was he hurt? Where was he?

“Fíli!” Kíli’s voice answered, sounding panicked and on the verge of tears, and coming, much to Fíli’s surprise, from directly overhead. He looked up. And up. And up.

Kíli was in a tree, the same tree he’d just been lying against. And he was high, up where the branches thinned. So high Fíli could barely make out the terror on his face as the wind made the tree dance, taking Kíli along with it.

“Come down!” Fíli bellowed, struck suddenly by the image of his baby brother being knocked loose and tumbling to his death.

“I can’t!” Kíli shrieked, and he was definitely crying now. Fíli could hear it in his voice.

Fíli looked around desperately, hoping someone would suddenly appear and be able to save his Kíli. He couldn’t just leave him and run for help; who knew what might happen if he were left alone.

But there was no one coming. The only one around to save Kíli was Fíli himself. He set his jaw and approached the tree. “Stay there, Kee!” he called up to his brother. “I’m gonna get you down!”

It took him ages and ages to get up anywhere near Kíli. How long had he been asleep, he wondered, that Kíli had managed to get so far.

Finally, when he was close enough to see Kíli’s eyelashes clumped by tears against his cheeks and how white his knuckles were where he gripped the tree trunk, when he had reached branches so thin they bowed and creaked under his weight, he stopped.

“Kíli?” he said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Kíli’s eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly.

“Fíli?” Kíli replied, sniffling. “W-what?”

Fíli tried for a reassuring smile. “I came to get you, Kee.” He glanced between them, trying to measure the distance. “I need you to climb down to me, and then we can go down together.”

Kíli whined in protest, shaking his head and gasping when the movement made his branch bob.

Fíli bit his lip, and tried to make his voice firm. “Look at me, Kíli,” he said, and let out an imperceptible breath of relief when Kíli did as bidden. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? I’ll be right here, and I won’t leave you alone. So if you don’t climb down just a little bit to me, then we’re both gonna be stuck here forever. So you gotta come down.”

Kíli took a few shaky breaths, and gave a tiny nod. Fíli smiled again, a little bit easier this time. “Take it slow. Just reach your left leg down a little bit, and slowly put your weight on it. Keep watching me, as long as you can.”

And so Kíli made his way slowly down the few feet to Fíli, a halting and harrowing process that nevertheless ended with Kíli’s small fists clenched in Fíli’s tunic as he buried his face in his big brother’s chest. Fíli wrapped one arm tightly around Kíli’s back in response, making sure to keep the two them steadied against the tree with his other hand.

“You did it, Kee, you’re so brave,” he soothed Kíli when it looked like his brother might break down into sobs. “That was the hardest part. It gets easier now, because we’re together.”

Kíli nodded, hiccupping as he pulled away from Fíli just a bit. “Don’t let go, Fee,” he said in a small voice.

“I won’t,” Fíli promised squeezing his hand for a moment, then urged him to start their descent. He did the best he could to keep Kíli pressed between the tree trunk and his own body. He couldn’t let him fall. He couldn’t.

He kept up a litany of reassurance the entire way down, telling his brother over and over that it wasn’t far, they were nearly there, Kíli was being so brave.

Finally they were scrambling down to the ground, and the two brothers collapsed against each other, both openly sobbing.

“Fee, Fee, Fee,” Kíli kept repeating, clutching Fíli’s neck. Fíli wound both arms around his brother, squeezing as hard as he could without injuring him.

“Don’t scare me like that,” he demanded, face pressed into Kíli’s dark hair. “You gotta stay close, Kee. You gotta stay close.”


	15. Fíli/Kíli, Stuck in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Oh no! Kíli’s stuck in a tree!", durincest version because I couldn't make up my mind how I wanted to approach it.

“This isn’t funny!”

“I disagree, brother,” a smirking Fíli called back to Kíli, tilting his head back to take in the scene. They’d been sent to scout ahead, and Kíli had decided that he would get a better vantage point, and had proceeded to climb a tree (against his elder and infinitely wiser brother’s advice). Unfortunately, he hadn’t bothered to remove any of his weapons or equipment before engaging in this ill-thought-out venture, and now was apparently hopelessly tangled in the branches.

“You could be helpful rather than standing about like a great useless lump and laughing at me!” Kíli shouted, struggling to free himself but only getting more entangled, as far as Fíli could tell.

Fíli ignored the plea for help, cleverly disguised as an insult. “I told you not to go climbing, didn’t I? Didn’t I say it’d be a wasted effort?” And all right, maybe it was a bit much to rub it in, but they’d been on the road for ages now with nary an entertainment in sight. Even riling the Halfling had lost its luster after the first two weeks. And Kíli in high dudgeon was an entertaining sight indeed. He looked quite fetching all flushed with anger, and while his scowl might look intimidating to someone who didn’t know him, Fíli couldn’t help but find it cute.

Kíli shot him a positively poisonous look. “I thought that it might save a bit of time. And maybe we might take advantage of that extra time away from the others when no one would be expecting us back yet.” 

Fíli blinked. “Why didn’t you just say so?” he asked, shedding his own coat and weapons to climb up after his brother.

Kíli huffed. “You can’t actually think I’m doing anything like that now,” he snapped, glaring when Fíli came up level to him.

Fíli grinned, pressing just a trifle closer than necessary while reaching around behind Kíli to saw at the thin branches holding him hostage. “Don’t be angry,” he cajoled. “It was a good idea. An excellent idea. And I’m sorry I didn’t catch on. Riding so long with nothing to look at but woods and more woods has dulled me horribly, I’m afraid.”

Kíli snorted, but Fíli caught sight of a smile in the corners of his mouth, and he pressed against Fíli a little when the worst of the entanglements were taken care of. When he was finally freed and they were back on the ground, it was Kíli who pulled Fíli close and kissed him.

Fíli smirked. “I’m forgiven, then?” he asked, and laughed as Kíli punched his shoulder.


	16. Fíli/Kíli, Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fíli/Kíli 'I didn’t mean to.' 'Then why do you keep doing it?'"

Kíli lost himself to the swinging rhythm of chopping wood, the rise and fall of the axe, the solid thunk as it hit and split the wood, the clatter as the firewood fell to the ground. He felt the tension in his shoulders, caused by his festering, simmering anger, slowly disperse.

And then all his hard work was undone when Fíli walked out into the courtyard. He had that damn sheepish, guilty look on his face. So they were at the apologizing stage of this farce.

“Kíli,” he began, a pleading note in his voice. Kíli ignored him. “Kee, please, I’m—”

“You’re sorry,” Kíli cut in bitterly, stirred by Fíli’s use of that old childhood nickname.

Fíli bit his lip, clearly thrown by Kíli refusing to follow their usual script. “I…I was drunk,” he said tentatively.

Kíli snorted. “That’s always your excuse. Perhaps you ought to try drinking a bit less.” He refused to look at his brother. He knew Fíli would be looking wounded and confused, and damn him, even after being constantly jerked around he still couldn’t stand the sight of Fíli in pain.

“Kíli…Kee…please. I…I didn’t mean to.”

“Then why do you keep doing it?” Kíli snapped, pushed beyond endurance by Fíli’s excuses. “Every time you get drunk you say these things to me, you touch me, and maybe the first time I could believe you mistook me for someone else, or you meant it as innocent affection, but then it happened again. And again. And again.” Fíli looked shocked at his outburst, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Kíli had heard enough from him already. “There is talk, you know. About us. No actions to justify it, of course, nothing more than they’ve seen in the pubs anyway, but there is talk all the same.”

Fíli was quiet and still as Kíli moved about stacking the wood he had chopped. Finally he spoke, and his voice was hoarse and broken. “I’m sorry. If I could take it back I would. I—I’ll understand if you do not forgive me. I didn’t realize what damage I was doing to you.”

“You’ve mistaken me,” said Kíli, gathering his firewood and avoiding his brother’s gaze. “I’m not angry because of what you did. I’m angry because you’re too much of a coward to face what it means.” He shouldered past Fíli and dumped his final armful of wood on the pile, then walked into the house and left him standing, frozen, in the courtyard.


	17. Fíli/Kíli, Lazy Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fíli/Kíli lazy making out."

There was a give and take to it, a certain gentle reciprocity that Fíli thought the two of them could keep up indefinitely. They lay together on their bed in the middle of the afternoon, golden sunlight pooling across their entwined bodies as they traded kisses and caresses.

There was no urgency to their movements, no burning desire to unclothe and press as much of their skin together as they could. Kíli could toy with the hem of Fíli’s tunic and brush his fingers against the hot skin at the small of his back without needing to press further; Fíli could place a hand on the back of Kíli’s neck without crushing his brother’s mouth to his own and devouring him.

They could simply lay pressed close to one another, pressing their mouths to one another’s skin, leisurely kissing and nipping and sucking and enjoying each other for what felt like hours on end.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Fíli & Kíli as super heroes!"

The night was cold and clammy, and Bilbo shivered as he pulled his pea coat tighter around himself. The light from the streetlamps was muted, an unearthly quality imparted to it by the fog. He scurried quick as he could down the sidewalk, casting furtive looks about. It was, he found, easy to tut about and ignore reports of increased gang activity when one was tucked safely inside one’s apartment; the threat seemed rather more imminent when one was walking in a bad neighborhood after dark.

Unfortunately, he was rather more focused on making sure he wasn’t being followed by any suspicious toughs out to mug him, and so didn’t notice when he made a wrong turn into an alley until he knocked over a trash can with a tremendous clatter, which made him the focus of attention of a number of rather unsavory looking fellows at the end of the alley.

“T-terribly sorry,” Bilbo stuttered, backing away slowly in the face of several hostile glares. “Didn’t mean to interrupt. I, ah, I’ll just be going, shall I?” And that might have been the end of it, if he hadn’t gotten a proper look at the wall they were clustered around as he was leaving, and a glimpse of the frightened faces of three young girls.

His sense warred with his conscience for a moment, but only a moment. The youngest couldn’t have been older than twelve. “I-I, ah, I can’t help but wonder whether the, er, the young ladies oughtn’t be going home as well? I’m sure their parents must be worried…” Oh, dear. Perhaps he ought to have been a bit more forceful; he didn’t appear to have accomplished much beyond gaining more focused attention from the youths. And, a very distant part of his mind noted in distress, he hadn’t even gained enough of their ire to draw their attention so the girls could escape; four of them, including the most massive, stayed near the girls while the other two advanced on him.

He tried to flee, thinking vaguely of finding help, but he was quickly caught. One of the boys grabbed him by the back of his jacket and actually threw him into the wall. He hit headfirst, a starburst of pain blinding him for a moment as he fell limply to the ground. His vision went black and he curled into a ball, waiting for the beating to start.

Much to his surprise, the expected blows didn’t come. Instead, he heard confused shouts behind him, and he cautiously blinked his eyes open. The blackness remained, and he wondered whether something had been knocked loose in his head. He thought he could hear the sounds of fighting behind him. Were they turning on each other?

Bilbo blinked a few times, and soon enough the darkness receded. To his surprise, the two who had been coming after him, along with one of the four who had been guarding the girls, lay on the ground, apparently unconscious. A man stood in the middle of the alley, back to Bilbo, staring down the remaining thugs. Bilbo blinked. Perhaps his eyes still weren’t working correctly. He seemed to be dressed in some sort of black and silver jumpsuit, brown hair in a braid down his back.

“Kidnapping little girls is a new low, Bolg,” he said, voice steady.

“Nightwing,” the biggest thug growled. “So rare to see you alone. Where’s your…partner?” Bilbo’s jaw dropped. Nightwing? The vigilante? And his partner—he must be around, Bilbo had heard they were never seen apart. Flamebird, that was his name. Bilbo felt a sudden rush of relief.

Nightwing, meanwhile, answered, “He’s around. Why? Don’t think I can take you?” All three of the thugs smirked, and two of them started towards him. Nightwing moved nearly faster than Bilbo could follow, especially with his head aching, but suddenly one of them was on the ground after a flurry of hits to his face and neck and the other was grappling with him, grabbing his forearms and bearing down. Nightwing scowled and twisted with his whole body, and suddenly his opponent was off his feet and got a hard knee to the back, but the moment of distraction was enough.

The leader—Bolg, Nightwing had called him—had charged forward and taken Nightwing unaware, delivering a hard blow to the side of his head that staggered him. They traded blows for a few moments, but Nightwing was clearly flagging now, and Bilbo watched in horror as he was driven to his knees. The girls had crept to the mouth of the alley during the fight, but now they were frozen again, watching in terror. Bilbo let out a wordless cry, echoed by the girls screaming, as Bolg kicked Nightwing in the face, and he fell. He didn’t get up again.

This was it, then. This…this brute was going to kill Nightwing, and probably Bilbo for being a witness, and who knew what would happen to the girls.

And then a new player quite literally dropped in, falling from above them and landing in a crouch. Bolg immediately turned his attention to the newcomer, as did Bilbo. He wore a jumpsuit similar to Nightwing’s, his in red and gold. His blond hair was a wild mane around his face, tumbling down his back. This must be…

“Flamebird,” Bolg growled, turning fully to face him, eyeing him warily.

“You’ve gone too far,” Flamebird growled, eyes flicking to Nightwing’s still form. “We’ve put up with the damage you and your father have done for too long. It ends tonight.”

Bilbo noted distantly that he really needed to be checked for a concussion; Flamebird now seemed to be glowing, which was hardly possible. But the odd glow seemed only to intensify as he got closer to Bolg, who was now looking quite unsure and inching away.

Flamebird was implacable, though, and by the time he had backed Bolg into the wall, his skin was brilliant in its intensity, painful to look at directly. Bilbo had to squint and look away as Flamebird extended a hand, and so didn’t see what happened. But he heard the scream and he smelled the scorched flesh.

And he certainly noticed the cry of “No!” and the sudden inky darkness that blanketed the alley once more, and he heard the muffled thud of a body hitting the ground. When the unnatural black faded from the surroundings, allowing the streetlights to filter in once more, Bilbo blinked at the image of the two heroes embracing. 

“Are you hurt?” he heard, a low desperate murmur from Flamebird as he cupped Nightwing’s face. Bilbo looked away, face burning, feeling as though he was intruding. He went over to the girls, still huddled, weeping, at the mouth of the alley. He was vaguely aware of the two men conversing in low voices behind him, but tried desperately to ignore what they were saying.

He didn’t prove much help in calming the girls, but thankfully Nightwing and Flamebird soon finished their conversation and joined him, neither apparently worse for the wear despite the fright Nightwing had given them. Bilbo bowed easily to their experience in dealing with sobbing victims, and leaned against the wall as the adrenaline drained out of him.

He rather lost track of what was going on, and gave a start when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Nightwing grinning sheepishly at him. Up close, he seemed younger than Bilbo had thought, cheeks rough with dark stubble lending his face an older appearance from a distance. The girls and Flamebird were nowhere to be found.

“Where—” Bilbo started to ask, but the young man cut him off.

“F-Flamebird is bringing them to a shelter for the night. They’re not from around here—runaways, you know. And who knows what they were running away from. But we know people; we’ll make sure they’re taken care of.”

“Ah. Well. That—that’s all right then,” Bilbo said, shifting awkwardly.

Nightwing grinned again. “Are you all right, sir?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, just—just hit my head a bit, was going to go to the hospital to get it looked at,” Bilbo said. “Um. Th-thank you, by the way, I expect I’d have a fair few more complaints if you hadn’t come in when you did.”

“S’what we do,” Nightwing said with a shrug, half-raising a hand. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to Bilbo’s head when he got a blank look. “I can heal a little bit, might at least make things easier for you getting to the hospital.”

“Oh, well, if it isn’t too much trouble,” Bilbo said faintly. Nightwing pressed his bare hand firmly to Bilbo’s temple; he looked apologetic when Bilbo winced, but soon a curious heat was emanating from his touch and soothing the pounding headache. After a moment he pulled away.

“That’s all I can do for now,” he said, “and you should get it looked at, but I don’t think you’ll collapse on your way to the hospital.” He clapped Bilbo on the shoulder with a smile, steering him out onto the street.

“I, er, I expect you’ll be meeting up with your…um, your partner?” Bilbo asked, sensing the dismissal.

Nightwing smirked at his awkward pause, but nodded agreeably. “Yeah, he’s going to be clingy after that spill I took,” he said in a tone of amused and affectionate exasperation. But he was also smiling a little as he ducked his head. Lovers, definitely.

“Thank him for me, will you?” Bilbo said, oddly reluctant to let the heroes go without a goodbye.

Nightwing grinned again, looking younger than ever. “Will do, sir,” he said, craning his head back to glance along the roofline.

“Call me Bilbo,” he blurted out, cringing at the startled look he received. “Er. That is. My name. Bilbo Baggins.”

Nightwing laughed. “See you round, Bilbo,” he said, trotting back into the alley where Bilbo could just make out his form flipping up the fire escape. Bilbo shook his head and headed back to the main road to flag down a cab. He didn’t expect he would be seeing them again.

He’d had rather enough excitement, thank you very much.


End file.
